


You Give Me Fever (What A Lovely Way To Burn)

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Hint Of Rimming, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Cocks, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Caught in the Act, Comeplay, Early Mornings, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, PWP, Pining, Raw Sex, Shower Sex, Soulmates, larry stylinson - Freeform, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walks in on Harry jerking off in the shower. What happens after is just… Impulsive and spontaneous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever (What A Lovely Way To Burn)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what to say. This seriously got away from me. It was supposed to be a little 4,000 word PWP and it turned into so much more. Everyone's first time isn't perfect, even if you love that someone. There are little hicks and bumps. Thought I'd weigh in on that a bit.
> 
> Also this story is dedicated to [Leah](http://stylinsinz.tumblr.com)! Who absolutely loves Bottom!Harry.
> 
> Title is from Peggy Lee's 'Fever'! If you don't know it, you should check it out! Now! Well, maybe after you read the story!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com)

 

 

To say Louis hates mornings would be an understatement. Which is why at seven in the morning, when his alarm goes off, he's more then a little pissy.

Noticing that he's received a text from Liam, sounding more then chipper, makes Louis want to hurl his phone across the room and dive back under the covers.

**'Hey Lou, we'll be picking you two up at 8! Don't bother making Tea, we're picking some up for you and Haz on the way to the station.'**

**'I fucking hate you'** Is all Louis texts back. It's the only thing Louis can think to say this early in the morning.

Louis stands up and stretches. Lifting his arms high over his head, then rolling his shoulders. He scratches his naked lower stomach as he makes his way out of his room to go to the bathroom he and Harry share.

Louis isn't prepared for the smell of apples that overtake his senses when he steps out into the hallway. It tickles his nose and he realizes that Harry's in the shower.

Moving closer to the bathroom, Louis can see steam seeping from the little crack where the door has been left open. The warmth from the steam is calling to Louis, like a Siren at sea. Singing for him to come nearer.

It's like his feet just move on their own. It's fine though. He and the boys are always puttering around or getting ready in the bathroom while someone is in the shower. It's the kind of closeness/lack of privacy you get over when you're on the road more then you're home and the tour bus is only so big and hotel rooms only have one bathroom.

At first when he walks in, Louis just stands there. Letting the warmth and apple-y smell comfort him. But when the need to pee consumes him, he snaps out of his haze and walks over to the toilet.

Louis stands in front of the toilet and pulls his dick out, aiming it towards the bowl. He braces his hand against the wall, waiting for the flow to start. Louis doesn't want to interrupt Harry so he keeps quiet. This isn't a problem for Louis, cause when its this early in the morning not much is going through Louis' mind expect how much he wishes he could go back to bed.

He's shaking the little remaining driblets of urine off his dick when he hears something. He strains to listen while he puts his dick back in his briefs.

He feels like a total prat trying to listen for something he's not even certain he heard.

He's moves over to the sink, to brush his teeth when he hears something again. He's sure of it this time. A hiss or a gasp of air. And it takes Louis a moment, thanks to his still sleeping brain, to think what the hell Harry could be doing in the shower that would make him make a sound like that.

Louis' got his toothbrush in his mouth, and he's mid-brush, when realization hits him. His cheeks heat up and his brain sobers, when he realizes Harry's touching himself in the shower.

He doesn't have time to move or do anything cause he hears a loud thud bounce off the walls, then Harry groans.

Worried that Harry's hurt himself, Louis decides to make his presence known, " 'Arry? You okay?" His voice sounds different, even to himself.

"S-shit!" He hears Harry say, then the sound of loud squeaking, like the sound of feet rubbing against a wet shower floor. Then he watches as the shower curtain is literally ripped down from its rings, to reveal a wet, naked and hard Harry sitting on the shower floor, one hand clutching the ripped shower curtain, the other trying to hold onto the slippery wall.

Louis just stands there, toothbrush in his mouth, and gawks at Harry. He doesn't know what to do. Should he laugh, point and make a joke out of this? One things for sure, he can't keep his eyes from roaming over Harry's body. The water's causing Harry's muscles to look ridiculously defined, the black ink of his randomly placed tattoos shine. He tries his hardest not to look at Harry's cock. He's not sure how Harry would feel about him openly checking him out. But Harry's cock is more then hard to miss. So when Louis' eyes scan over it, he can't help that his own body responds.

When Harry can't hold himself up anymore he just lets go. Lets his body fall back till he's literally laying on the bottom of the shower floor. His head at the opposite end then where the water is spraying down. His hands come up to run over his face. This would happen to him. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I-I…" Louis starts, toothbrush just dangling in his mouth. He pulls it out, throws it in the sink and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "I am… Soooooo s-sorry…" Louis stammers. "I was just--I didn't know you were doing--Were… Doing that… I ne-ver would have come in.. ." Louis can feel the arousal spread in gut and he knows he has to get out of the bathroom and away from Harry before he gets a boner he can't explain.

Harry has yet to say anything. Just continues to lay on the wet shower floor. He brings his hands away from his face, one lay flat by his side, the other starts to run up and down his stomach.

Louis doesn't know what to do. He feels like a total twat just standing there. He wants nothing more then to just walk over to Harry, lay in between his legs and suck Harry's gorgeous cock to the back of his throat till he can't fucking breathe.

But this is new. This kind of situation has never happened before. The lack of privacy has never lead them to a moment like this before.

Everyone around them knew that Harry was pansexual. He didn't care about the gender, he was into the person. So no ones said anything the handful of times Harry's gotten drunk and made out with random boys at clubs or parties. Hell, he's even made out with Niall on a dare. And their crew knew that Louis only dated Eleanor, best friend that she is, cause Modest flipped shit when they realized how many members of One Direction really didn't give a shit if you were a men or woman. Sure Niall, Liam and Zayn preferred woman, but they've all groped each other at one point and time. They've all agreed that it was because of how comfortable they are with each other.

But this is different. And Louis realizes he's been standing there staring for far too long. "I… I'm just gonna go…" His voice doesn't even sound like his own. Louis doesn't know if its from the steam of the shower, or the situation, but he's starting to sweat. He needs to get out. While his mind still has some control over his body. He starts walking backwards and when his shoulder hits the doorframe, he grabs the doorknob and turns around, about to open the door.

"Wait…" Is all Harry says. His voice low and breathy.

Louis leans his head against the door and tries to breathe evenly. His heart is starting to rapidly pound in his chest and his dick is getting harder by the minute.

"D-don't leave…" Harry says and Louis whirls around. He's not prepared for the scene before him.

Harry has his hand wrapped around his cock and is slowly pumping it. His hips are circling in tiny figure eights and his teeth are firmly planted in his bottom lip.

Louis turns his gaze to the floor. "I--What are you--" Louis runs a flustered hand through his hair. His other hand is barely doing anything to cover his arousal. Louis' Topman briefs hardly doing anything to conceal how hard he is.

"C'mere…" Harry says, his right leg stretches out and over the side of the tub. He brings his foot to the toilet lid and slams it down. Essentially telling Louis to come sit on the closed toilet seat. Harry puts his leg back in the tub after the action, spreading his legs a little more. He brings the hand thats not wrapped around himself down to his balls.

Louis opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He's officially rock hard.

"Fuck, c'mon Lou… Sit down." Harry groans out. He sounds frustrated, but demanding. His forehead is furrowed but his eyes are focused on Louis.

Again, its like his feet have a mind of their own and they walk his body over to the toilet. "Fuck, Harry…" Louis whispers, finally sitting down. His eyes raking over Harry's body. Harry's cock is a deep, flushed red color. And if the way his back keeps arching Louis would guess he's close to cumming.

"Mmph…" Harry breathes a huff of air out through his nose, his eyes flutter closed for a second before they snap back open. "I wan--Can I watch you?" Harry's tongue slips out to moisten his lips.

Louis doesn't even have to think about it, "Yea, yea…" He leans back against the back of the toilet and spreads his legs, letting Harry see how hard he is.

"Fuck…I-I didn't think you'd be that big…" Harry gawks, his hand tightening around his cock.

Louis can't help but laugh out loud, his legs lifting off the ground quickly as he grabs his stomach. "Thanks for that Haz." He palms his cock through his briefs, rolling his lips into his mouth as a pang of arousal hits him.

"No, no, no… I just--I mean… Like that's kind of obscenely massive…" Harry says as he watches Louis palm himself.

Louis chuckles, "I dunno Harry… I think you've got me beat for sure…" Louis runs his other hand over his chest and under his pec, the hand against his cock apply's more pressure.

"I wanna see…" Harry says quickly. "Get your cock out for me Lou..."

Just the fact that Harry says that, out loud and with so much lust in his voice… It make Louis a little lightheaded.

Louis drops his hands to the waistband of his briefs and lift his hips, pulling them past his ass, over his cock and down his legs. He kicks them away when they get to his feet. He sit back into his previous position and wraps his hand around the base. Just holding it for a second. His eyes slip closed as pleasure grips his gut. "Mmph…" Falls from his lips.

"Fuck, you're so thick…" Harry's voice causes Louis eyes to snap open and focus on the boy in front of him. His voice has gotten deeper if thats even possible. His pupils so blown with lust he looks possessed.

Louis cocks a smirk at Harry and watches as Harry's hand picks up the pace. A steady and tight grip up and down his cock at he watches Louis.

"What were you thinking about…" Louis asks, his voice sounding out of breath as his hand starts a lazy stoke on his own cock. "While you were tossin' off…"

Harry gazes flashes from Louis' cock to Louis' face, "You…" Harry murmurs.

"S-shit… Really?" Louis' tongue darts out and he licks his lips, his hand grips his cock a little tighter. The thought of Harry jerking off thinking about him, has Louis blood pressure rising.

Harry just nods, "On stage last night…H-how--" Harry clears his throat and squares his shoulders a bit. "How fucking amazing your ass looked…" Harry closes his eyes and arches his back, a huff of air blows out of his mouth. "How sexy your thighs are…" Harry continues to talk even though his eyes are closed. Like he's remembering what he was thinking about before Louis interrupted him. The hand not wrapped around Harry's cock, comes up and over the side of the tub. His fingers bump into Louis' knee and they graze the skin of Louis inner thigh.

Louis breath hitches as he watches Harry's hand stroke the skin of his inner thigh. Harry's arm isn't long enough to reach Louis' cock, but the feeling of Harry's hand against his skin drives Louis crazy.

"Feel good?" Harry whispers, looking at Louis. His eyes having opened when Louis' breath hitched.

"Mmmm…" Louis answers, his head tipping back some.

"Fuck, Lou… You looks so good. I-I want… Can I touch you?"

Louis chuckles, "I think we're way passed askin' permission, yea?" Louis bites his bottom lip as he watches Harry sit up a little bit and get himself more comfortable.

"C'mere." Harry says, patting his thighs.

Louis is standing up and stepping over the side of the tub before Harry finishes patting his thighs. The forgotten water hits Louis' back as moves to straddle Harry's thighs and he quickly wonders how it hasn't turned cold yet.

They both just stare at each other for a moment when Louis plants himself on Harry's slightly bent thighs. The only thing thats touching is Louis' ass against Harry's thighs. They both hold their own cocks in their own hands. Lazily stroking. Whether they can't believe this is finally happening after years of pining after each other or the feelings surging through their bodies… They just need a moment to process.

"H-how's your arm?" Harry asks, his hand coming up to Louis' bicep where his new Stag tattoo rests. Harry's thumb traces around the tender flesh.

Louis' eyes slip shut and a gasp escapes his mouth as it falls open, goosebumps forming all over his body. "Good…" Louis whispers.

Seeing the reaction he got from tracing Louis' tattoo, Harry moves his thumb over Louis' new tattoo. He feels the rough and hot, raised skin. Feels where the shading is lighter and Louis' skin isn't as raised.

A huff of air shoots out of Louis' nose as he settles more in Harry's lap, sliding down his thighs a bit, causing his and Harry's balls to press against each other tightly. Their fists, holding their cocks, bump into each other.

"Feel good?" Harry asks again, his fingertips running over every inch of the new tattoo on Louis' bicep.

"Yea, y-yea…" Louis swallows. "Love that raised feeling, ya know…" A shiver runs through Louis' body as Harry's fingers touch a particularly sensitive part of his tattoo. "Mmph…" Louis' eyes fall closed and he moves to hover over Harry, placing his hands on either side of Harry's head, to keep his body upright.

Louis feels Harry knock his hand away from his cock and opens his eyes. Harry wraps a wet hand around both of their cocks. Moans erupt from both of their mouths at the feeling of their cocks sliding against each other.

"H-huhh…" Harry gasps and Louis can't help the thrill that runs through his body at how blissed out Harry looks. Then Louis remembers how much longer Harry's been hard and how he was touching himself before they started this.

Louis leans down, bringing his mouth close to Harry's, "You're close… Aren't you?" Louis asks, licking the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry moans and nods, he moves his hand to the back of Louis' neck, keeping him in place. Harry lifts his head a little and gazes into Louis' eyes until their faces are too close and their lips meet and their eyes shut. Harry's pillowy lips slide in-between Louis', fitting perfectly, just test the waters at first.

Harry's hand has stilled as they kiss slowly, so Louis' taken it upon himself to thrust his hips, effectively rocking his cock against Harry's inside Harry's fist. The harder Louis rocks his hips the more desperate the kiss gets. Louis wipes his tongue across Harry's upper lip, and smiles into the kiss when Harry opens his mouth. Louis' tongue is warm and wet and slides against Harry's with perfect pressure. [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdr3toUDSB1rojabqo1_500.gif) 

Louis fists one hand in Harry's hair and the other reaches between their bodies and tugs at Harry's balls, rolling them around in his hand.

"Oh uh-huh-h… Fuck, Lou… Urgh…" Harry's back arches and his forehead furrows. He's trying to keep his eyes open and on Louis, but he's so close to cumming, he doesn't know how much longer before his eyes slam closed. "Lou… Lou… I-I… I'm gonna cum…"

Louis looks down for a second, looks at how perfect their cocks look together. Harry's, all pink and long, nice girth and veiny. And Louis', somewhat shorter and thicker, a little more tan than Harry's, with a slight curve. He watches as Harry's cock drips precum like a leaky faucet.

"Yea, yea… Cum for me Harry…" Louis whispers hotly against Harry's lips. He moves his hand, the one on Harry's balls, further down. Letting his fingers run up and down Harry's perineum. Harry's legs beginning to shake and Louis can't take his eyes off of Harry's face. His cheeks all flushed, even his ears are red. Moans flying out of his mouth that would put a porn star in his place. "I wanna see you bust your load…" Louis runs his index finger over Harry's asshole, feeling it flutter against his digit. "Wanna see you cum all over yourself Haz…" Louis circles around Harry's hole a couple of time before he starts to push in.

"Fuck, oh fuck L-lou…" Harry pants out, his muscles starting to tense as his orgasm explodes at the base of his spine. His hand reaches up to grab at Louis' shoulder, holding on tightly. His eyes slam shut, he doesn't see Louis move forward and capture his bottom lip. Only notices when he feels the sting of Louis' teeth biting at it. He feels Louis push his finger in till it can't go in any further. He feels his cum shoot up and hit his neck and cheek. He feels Louis lick at his cheek where his cum just hit. He can feel Louis' finger still moving in and out of him, the water from the finally chilled shower helping the way. He feels Louis' cock continue to thrust against his own. Louis' cockhead nudging against his own, only making his orgasm that much stronger. All he can do is feel. Feel every single one of his nerves on fire with the pleasure that Louis' giving him.

Harry's never had an orgasm feel this long. He's having trouble breathing. Hot huffs of air escapes his mouth at an alarming rate. He only opens his eyes when he feels Louis nuzzles his cheek and start to rub a soothing hand up and down his chest. Louis' finger is gone from his asshole and his hips are still.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Harry murmurs, his body twitches every couple of seconds. After effects of his powerful orgasm. His body's starting to ache from laying awkwardly at the bottom of the shower for so long.

Louis chuckles and runs his fingers through some cum that has hit the swallow on Harry's chest. "That good?" He asks, giving Harry a cockeyed smirk.

Harry doesn't answer, just sits up and brings his arms up to Louis' neck and pulls him in. Their lips meet with urgency. Tongues tangle against one another. Louis grips a fistful of Harry's hair and pulls, causing Harry to make a keening sound that vibrates inside Louis' mouth.

Harry pulls back when he feels Louis' hips start to grind again and peeks down. "You didn't--"

"It's okay… J-just give me a minute, yea…" Louis closes his eyes as his hips start a wicked undulation in Harry's lap. He just needs Harry to keep kissing him and gripping his skin and Louis will be able to cum. Just Harry's presence is enough to get him there.

"No… No Lou. Stop." Harry puts his hands on Louis' hips to halt their movement. Louis furrows his brows in confusion. Harry just leans forward and kisses up Louis' jaw till he reaches Louis' ear, nipping the lobe when he gets there, "Let's get out of the shower…" Harry moves his lips behind Louis' ear and licks at the tender flesh, causing Louis' fists to clench in Harry's hair. "Want you to fuck me…" Harry whispers, before biting the skin rather hard.

Louis squeaks and pushes Harry's head back, "What? Really? Right now?"

Harry snorts out a laugh at Louis' face, "Yea Lou… Well not right this second… I got'a get out'a this tub, before my back's done out, yea…" He pats Louis' hips. "Up."

Louis stands up on shaky legs. He turns around to finally turn off the cool water as Harry stands up. When Harry's see Louis' ass, he can't help but bring his hand to it, giving the round flesh a firm squeeze.

"How is it possible for a mans ass to look like this?" Harry laughs and brings his body flush against Louis' side. His hand runs up and down, from Louis' lower back, over his ass, down to mid-thigh. His hand grabs at the fleshiest part of Louis' ass and jiggles it. He wants to bite it. Eat it… Fuck it. But that will have to wait, right now Harry really just wants Louis to put his thick cock to use and fuck the shit out of him. He knows it's not the most romantic setting or time for their first time, but it's all he can think about.

"Ke-ep that up and we'll n-never make it outta the loo…" Louis gasps. The way Harry's hands are toying with his body… It's making his insides itch.

Harry laughs and gives Louis' ass a sharp slap, causing a hiss to pass through Louis' teeth. "So you like a good spankin' then?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow as he steps over the side of the tub and waits for Louis. He doesn't wait for Louis to answer, "But I guess with a bum like yours, how could ya not…" Harry holds out his hand, supporting Louis as he gets out of the slippery tub.

"Got a lit'le obsession do ya?" Louis grins, biting his bottom lip as he allows Harry's to pull him close till they are flush against one another. His hands go to wrap around Harry's shoulders.

"You 'ave no idea…" Harry growls, reaching around Louis to grip handfuls of his ass cheeks again. Louis lifts up on his tippy toes so Harry doesn't have to bend down as much when their lips meet. Louis starts to walk forward, causing Harry to walk backwards, wanting to get them out of the bathroom and into Louis' bed.

Little moans and pants pass back and forth as they kiss. Harry stumbles a couple of times, walking backwards, but Louis is there with a firm grip to keep him up right.

They make the short trip from the bathroom to Louis' room without too much trouble. Louis can see his bed over Harry's shoulder, all he has to do is walk them a little bit closer.

One of Harry's hands move to the front of Louis and wrap around his cock, causing Louis to keen at the sudden pleasure. His feet get caught up with Harry's and right as they get near Louis' bed they tumble to the floor. Louis on top of Harry, all flailing arms, tangled limbs and weight. Harry's hand had grabbed onto Louis' duvet and bought some of it down from on top of the bed, when they fell.

"Oh fuck-k-k…" Harry groans, rolling to his side slightly, under Louis, grabbing his back. "If this is how today's gonna go, I'm gonna fucking break my back by days end."

Louis lifts up onto his knees fully, kneeling over Harry so he's not putting any of his weight on him. He feels bad, this is the second time he's caused Harry to fall in the span of fifteen minutes. He feels bad, but he can't help the laugh the slips out of his mouth. He puts a hand to his mouth to keep his chuckles in. "I'm sorry Haz…"

"Yea, yea… Just make me feel better, yea?" Harry's hand is rubbing a spot on his lower back where most of their fall caused pain.

Louis' brain clicks into focus on that, "I can do that…" The tone in his voice catches Harry's attention and his eyes take in Louis as he shuffles backwards on his knees till Louis' got enough room to situate himself and lay down between Harry's legs.

Harry only has a semi hard cock, the kissing and Louis' ass having brought it back to life a bit. But when Louis grabs him at the base and starts placing open mouthed kisses all over it, Harry's pretty sure he's never gotten fully hard so quickly. Louis alternates between stroking him a couple times then kissing up and down his shaft. Louis' tongue draws random designs on the heavy vein on the underside of Harry's cock, causing it to twitch in Louis' hand. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/bb58f89256099543a383fb546d6a4c22/tumblr_mfgbtsgBal1r5hvf9o1_500.gif) Moans and whimpers fly out of Harry's mouth.

" 'Ave you been sucked off by a boy before?" Louis asks, in between nibbling at Harry's balls. He knows Harry's fooled around with boys. But he could never bring himself to ask how far Harry'd gotten. Louis had wanted to be the first one to do everything to Harry. Louis only wished he had known Harry when he had started getting sexual with boys. They both could have done all their firsts with each other. This was a pretty big moment though.

Harry bites his lip, a guilty look on his face. He only nods sheepishly.

A little green eyed monster pokes his head out inside of Louis' head and he wants to know everything, "Who was it?" He asks, his tongue swiping out to lick at the head of Harry's cock, lapping up the precum that is gathering at Harry's slit. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/4d94e75d4266d069e8b50dc631cb27d5/tumblr_mkfxt6XLtq1rpgvi4o1_500.gif) 

Harry's brain feels fuzzy, "I-I don't--Don't r-remember… W-was just a b-bloke atta club…" His fist grips onto the part of the duvet that had fallen on the floor. Harry had always known he liked boys as well, but he never did anything with anyone because he was trying to hold out for Louis to show some interest. He hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship if the feelings were only one sided. When he was desperate one night, a couple months ago, he caved when a bloke lead him to the bathroom at some club.

Louis chuckles against his cock, the vibrations make Harry's legs shake. "What, some random fanboy blow you in the loo? That it?" Louis makes his way up Harry's shaft, mouthing wet kisses against Harry's sensitive skin and letting his tongue flick out to taste the slight saltiness there before he slips his mouth over the head of Harry's cock and finally sucks.

"Mmph… Lou…" Harry's back arches, earlier pain from falling down now completely forgot about.

"Tell me." Louis demands, "He get down on his knees for you in some dingy loo… Worship your cock like he was praying at Church? Did he take your big cock to the back of his throat like a champ? Huh?" Louis spits out before capturing Harry's cockhead in between his lips again. His tongue wiggling back and forth at the little bundle of nerves at the underside of the head. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz8gcno8d31qzz0ybo1_500.gif) Louis' hand strokes Harry's shaft as his mouth works at spit shining the head.

"F-fuck Louis!" Harry licks his lips and bucks up slightly, causing more of his cock to slide into Louis' mouth. "I was d-drunk… Tot'ally shit-faced. And you… You were off dancing with Eleanor… I was fuckin' jealous--Pretended it was you the whole time Lou…" Louis' heart beats faster in his chest at Harry's words. He wants to pull off Harry's cock and tell him he's an idiot for being jealous, cause everyone close to them knows that he's only dating Eleanor to keep up appearances. But all he does is sink down further on Harry's cock. "Uh, uh, fuck… Louis… Mmmph…"

Harry grips onto Louis' hair and strains his neck to watch Louis. No one's ever been able to take his whole cock to the back of their throats. And Louis is like 2 inches away from succeeding. Harry moans at how hot Louis' mouth looks all stretched out around his cock. He's so close to cumming for a second time already and they haven't even gotten to Louis fucking him yet. Harry's doing everything he can to keep from cumming, but Louis' mouth is wicked and beyond sinfully talented.

Louis' breathing out hotly through his nose. He's determined to get Harry to the back of his throat. It's a sexual talent he's most proud of. Finding out he barely had a gag reflex when he was in his teens caused Louis to become rather gifted in the oral sex department. Not to mention just the sheer fact that Louis loved giving head. Almost nothing pleased Louis more then having a man wrecked underneath him from the talents of his mouth. He relaxes his throat and takes in just a little bit more of Harry's cock, just enough that Harry will be able to feel the flutter of his throat muscles around the head of his cock. Enough that will tease him for now. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5fkf2PoKI1qhhzvyo1_500.gif) 

"Jesus fucking--Oh God, Louis… I'm so fucking close… I'm--I'm--I'm gonna cum…" Harry is withering and his back is arching and he's so shocked and turned on that Louis can deep throat him, he doesn't think he ever wants to leave Louis' hot, wet, perfect mouth. He almost bursts into tears when Louis pulls off. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m74mq0LfQK1r5hvf9o1_500.gif) "No, no, no, n-no… Please, please. I'm so close Louis… Make me cum!"

Louis moves to sit up in his haunches, leans forward till his hips are flush against Harry's ass, then he leans down and kisses Harry's cheek. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you."

Harry's eyes snap to Louis' and moans at how black they are, barely any blue to be seen. "Yes, yes, yes… Fuck me please… Want you inside me…"

Louis grinds his cock against Harry's, his breathing coming out in pants just from Harry's words, "God, Harry, you can't… Just say things like that…"

Harry's hand moves down and wraps around Louis' cock, making sure not to touch his own, not when he's this close. "Want it… W-want it so fucking bad Lou…"

"Shit, okay, okay… Hold on…" Louis leans down quickly, pressing a hard kiss to Harry's lips, before knee-walking up to his bedside table. He grabs a condom and his lube. He wastes no time getting back into his position between Harry's legs. His dick wants to be inside Harry so fucking badly, it's starting to ache. Louis places the supplies next to them and kisses his way up Harry's chest before he looks up. Louis sees Harry looking at the condom and lube, with an expression on his face Louis can't read, and thinks maybe Harry's having second thoughts about this. Like maybe the reality of the situation is finally hitting Harry. "Haz… A-are you sure you want to do this? I… I won't be mad if you've ch-changed your mind. I'm pretty sure this is your first time and… I don't want to pressure you…"

Harry looks up at Louis, a little meekly, "No, fuck--I do… I really want to…"

"This just isn't the most romantic time or place innit?" Louis purses his lips and runs his fingers through his still damp hair.

Harry chuckles at that, "No, it's prefect… So us. Impulsive and spontaneous."

Louis smiles down at Harry sweetly and brings his hand up to Harry's cheek, running his thumb along Harry's jaw. "I just don't wanna rush and not 'ave enough time to do this properly…" Louis bites his lips.

Harry chuckles again and moves his hand to Louis' thigh, squeezing it. "If this goes anything like I think it's gonna go… I'm not gonna last long anyway…" Harry runs his hand up to Louis' neck and pulls him down till his body is flush on top of Harry's, their faces inches apart. "We can make up for it tonight, after the show, yea? Multiple rounds and what not." Louis just nods above him. Harry snorts at the look on Louis' face, he pushes his nose against Louis' chin and runs it his jaw till he reaches Louis' ear, biting at the tender flesh. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/449bda59755a7d8b86ba3842369d0233/tumblr_mfe0ixCCNX1rsyj6mo1_500.gif) "Now c'mon and open me up… God knows Im'ma need all the help I can get with that fat cock of yours poppin' my cherry…" Harry whispers out hotly. Louis thinks he might be able to cum from just repeating Harry's words over and over in his head.

Louis pulls his head back quickly and looks at Harry, his cheeks are flushed red and he's biting his bottom lip. And Louis can just see in his eyes that he's telling the truth. And this is a big deal for them. Harry's trusts him enough to give this to him. Louis' heart swells and his breathing picks up its pace. Louis leans down again and places his lips against Harry's, pulling Harry's bottom lip out from the hold he has on it. Louis sucks Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and bites down on it hard, eliciting a whimper from Harry. Louis only pulls back when Harry starts to wind his hips up against him. One look at Harry's red, bitten and abused lips and Louis is ready to move on.

Louis sits up some and reaches for the bottle of lube. He flicks the lid open and watches as Harry spreads his legs wider, grabs onto his cock, but doesn't stroke it. Louis squirts a glob of lube on the tip of his index finger and reaches down to rub it on Harry's hole, causing Harry to gasp. He just rubs around Harry's hole. Hoping to get him to relax. Louis looks back and forth between Harry's face and Harry's hole. As he rubs his finger around the rim he can see it constrict and release and he wants inside Harry like his life depends on it.

Harry's body tenses for a moment as Louis slowly pushes his index finger inside up to the first knuckles. Harry nods for Louis to keep going when Louis looks up at him with questioning eyes. He's done this to himself a handful of times. It always felt good. But he could never get the right angle, never find what he needed to for that perfect release. Harry rolls his lips into his mouth and breathes out through his nose when Louis' finger is fully inside him.

Louis just lets his finger rest inside of Harry for a second, letting the fattest part of his finger stretch Harry. He starts twirling his finger around, the tip of his finger circling around the walls of Harry's anal muscles.

"Lou… Yea, shit… More…" Harry pants, his hips winding.

Louis pulls his finger out till just the tip is inside, he brings the bottle of lube to Harry's hole and squirts more directly onto his hole, causing Harry to jump at the coldness. "Sorry love…" Louis says as he places his middle finger next to his index at Harry's hole and pushes in. There isn't much resistance till he gets to his second knuckle.

"Fuck!" Harry groans as his muscles tighten.

Louis puts the lube down next to them and moves his free hand onto Harry's lower stomach, soothing him. "Relax babe." Louis tells him and leans down to place kisses up and down Harry's inner thigh. When Louis can feel a little leeway, he pushes his two fingers in a little more. "You're doing so fucking good Haz… So good. Such a good boy…" Harry moans and pushes his hips down, causing Louis' fingers to completely slide inside.

"Fe-feels so different…" Harry's back arches and choked up moans escape his mouth, "Then when I do… Do it to myself…"

Louis gulps loudly and pulls his fingers out only to push them back in. A vision of Harry doing this to himself invades Louis' mind and he scratches at Harry's hipbone. "When would you do it? Where was I?" Louis asks as his fingers work on Harry's hole, scissoring him… Stretching him. "How'd I fuckin' miss it?" Louis thinks his voice doesn't even sound like his own.

Harry's licks his lips, moistening them, quickly looking at Louis before closing his eyes again, focusing on staying relaxed. "Most of the time I… I'd wait for you to go out with the boys… O-or go to sleep…" Harry starts pushing back against Louis' fingers. It feels so good. But he wants more. "M-more Lou…"

Louis nods and brings his ring finger up against the other two and as he starts pushing the three fingers in, he alternates between rubbing Harry's lower stomach and scratching his hipbones.

"Mmmph, shit, shit… S-slow down…" Harry groans and his muscles tense up. The sting of Louis' fingers stretching him is bearable but he doesn't want to push it. He breathes out deep breathes and is thankful for Louis rubbing his stomach, comforting him. Louis' fingers are still as he waits for the okay from Harry. Harry tries his best to breathe evenly and relax his muscles. He looks down at Louis and see's him looking down at where his fingers are inside Harry. It makes Harry's gut churn and he pushes down a little on Louis' fingers, feeling a little more of Louis' fingers slip inside. "Slowly…" Harry whispers, more to himself, cause its taking everything inside him not to ride Louis' fingers, but he know's he's not ready.

Louis' nods and pulls his fingers out till just the tips are inside, then he watches in rapid fascination as he pushes them back inside and its like Harry's ass is just devouring his fingers. They just disappear, inside Harry's body and Louis can't look away. "Fuck… You look so good Haz. You're doing so well."

Harry makes a keening sound and pushes back against Louis, causing more of Louis' fingers to slide inside. The sound makes Louis look up at Harry's face. Harry is watching Louis with barely open eyes and is stroking his cock lazily.

"You like that?" Louis asks, moving his arm a little faster when he feels that Harry's hole has loosened slightly, his fingers pushing in and out at a faster pace. "You like bein' told how good you look? How good you are?"

Harry's hand grips tighter on his cock and he nods, "Oh fuck, Louis… Yea, Yea… Wanna be good for you…"

Louis makes a choked up sound and quickly leans down over Harry, fingers still working at Harry's hole, and crashes their lips together. Louis opens his mouth, slipping his tongue past Harry’s lips when a gasp flies out of Harry's mouth. Harry moans when their tongues tangle, loving the soft, wet flush of Louis’ tongue against his. Harry lets go of his cock and runs his hands up and down Louis' back as they kiss. The thrust of Louis' fingers and the way Louis' tongue draws zig zags on the roof of his mouth has Harry sweating.

Louis runs his tongue along the back of Harry's teeth before he pulls back slightly, resting his forehead against Harry's. Louis watches Harry's face as he finger-fucks him. Knows how good it feels, but knows how much better it can be. He pulls his fingers all the way out, and just circles around Harry's hole. Harry's eyes snap open and focus on Louis as best they can. Louis cocks a smirk and thrusts his fingers in, curling them up, effectively causing them to slam into Harry's prostate.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.. O-oh, urgh, my fucking--Lou… God…" Harry's back arches like something out of the exorcist and Louis just laughs. "Fuck you, you fuck-ing asshole…" Harry pants and pushes back on Louis' fingers desperate to feel that feeling he was missing out on before. "D-don't laugh… Fucking do it again… Please, please…"

Louis just stays still and watches Harry. He's never been harder in his life. The sounds coming out of his mouth and the look on Harry's face could make him cum if he was closer. He just leans down and takes Harry's bottom lip between his and bites down. His fingers haven't moved since the slam in, and he curls them up only slightly, just to brush against the gland that can make Harry cum on his own. He just wants to tease. Wants the real pleasure to wait for when his cock is inside Harry.

"Shhhhhhhiittt…" Harry gasps and runs his nails down Louis' back. His back arches and his chest bumps against Louis' and he can feel how wet with sweat Louis is. Harry can feel the sweat on his own body and thinks between the two of them, they could compete with a furnace. "O-okay, c'mon Lou… I'm ready… I don't think I can wait anymore…"

Louis nods, places a kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth and sits up. His looks down as he pulls his fingers out of Harry's hole and watches as Harry pushes down, not wanting them to leave his body. Louis leans down quickly to get a better look at Harry's hole and he can see it twitch in anticipation. Louis can't help himself, he leans forward and swipes the flat of his tongue up against Harry's hole.

Harry slams his palm down against the carpeted floor and his hips buck up. "Jesus fuck… Lou…" A moan rips through his mouth and he leans up on an elbow to watch Louis. His face between Harry's legs looks obscene and filthy… And Harry loves it. But he wants Louis inside him. They'll have to revisit this later cause the pang that shot through Harry's stomach and the precum that's oozing from Harry's cock is enough to tell him he wants more. "Louis, oh fuck… That feels so fucking good… But we only have…" Harry looks over at the clock on Louis' wall and sees that they only have twenty-five minutes till the boys are here. "Like twenty-five minutes till the boys are here and…" Louis lifts his head up from between Harry's legs and licks his lips… Fucking licks his lips. "And fuck, you need to be inside me right now Lou…"

Louis moans and bites at Harry's inner thigh before, sitting up fully and lifting Harry's body closer to his. The roughness of the carpet dragging against the skin on his back only adds to Harry's pleasure building up inside. Louis places Harry's legs over his thighs and moves his hand over to their supplies again.

Harry, still leaning up on his elbow, reaches Louis' hand easily, snatching the condom from him. He turns the wrapper over in his hand.

Louis watches Harry and he doesn't understand. Harry is looking at the condom, with a look on his face like he's in deep thought. "What's wrong Haz?"

"I…" Harry licks his lips and clears his throat. "I don't want you to use this…" Harry's whispers, still turning the condom over and over in his hand.

Louis blanches, "What?" Huffs out of him, shock filling him up. "I-I-I've never…" Louis shifts closer, his hands grip onto Harry's hips.

Harry finally looks up at Louis, and he almost chuckles at the look on Louis' face. Like a wild animal. "Me either… Which is why I want you to…" Harry throws the condom away from them and looks back at Louis, "And before you even have to ask… Yes I'm sure…"

Louis says nothing, just surges his body forward, clashing their mouths together. He's fully trusting Harry when he says he knows he wants this. They breathe out hotly through their noses as their mouths devour each other. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7f69pgV4p1rpp7tzo2_500.gif) Louis opens the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount into the palm of his hand as he sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth. Louis reaches between their bodies and strokes the lube over as much of his cock as he can before grabbing it at the base a positioning himself at Harry's hole.

"Yea, yea… C'mon Lou… I-I need it…" Harry breathes when he pulls back from Louis' mouth. They both look down and watch Louis run the head of his cock back and forth at Harry's hole. Harry gasps at the pressure, when Louis pushes in slightly, only to pull back out. Harry grabs at Louis' neck, pushing their faces together, keeps his arm around Louis' shoulders. Harry chokes up right next to Louis' ear when Louis starts to breach him. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md7krjMDpA1qjzwvbo1_500.gif) He winces and holds onto Louis tighter. Louis' other hand is gripping onto Harry's hip hard, pressing his thumb into Harry's hipbone, trying to distract him. He moves his face a bit and attaches his mouth to Harry's neck, biting down hard as the tip of his cock slips inside Harry fully. "Fuck, fuck, fuck… Fuck." Harry cries out, the string from before is back, only worse then when it was just Louis' fingers.

Louis can feel Harry shaking and wants to make it better, wants to show him how fucking amazing it'll be. But for a moment Louis just stays still, letting Harry get used to the feeling. Louis is having a hard time with them becoming one himself. He's never been inside someone bare before, and he can't explain the feeling. Just tight, so tight it almost hurts, wet heat. So hot it burns. Louis doesn't know how they are staying together with how much their sweating, but Harry's hold on Louis' shoulder is strong.

"You can--Can move again…" Harry whispers against Louis' shoulder. The burning in his ass isn't bad enough to bring him to tears. In fact he thinks after they've done this a couple of time, he might actually like that sharp pleasure/pain feeling. But right now, and not used to it, Harry is a little shaken up. He can feel himself getting soft, and he doesn't want that. "Touch me Lou…"

Louis knocks his head against Harry's, pushing it back some so he can look at Harry. The hand that was gripping Harry's hip moves up to wrap around Harry's semi. It's pretty common for men to lose their erections during penetration, so Louis knows its nothing personal against him. He pushes his cock in a little more as he starts to stroke Harry. "You feel so good Harry. Fuck… So good…" Louis rushes out as he starts to pull out, leaving just the tip inside. When he pushes back in Harry groans loudly in his ear. "I know it might not feel great right now… But just remember that feeling when I was fingering you, yea… Just relax and it'll come..." Louis repeats his thrust a couple more times. Each time thrusting in till just about half of his cock is inside Harry, then pulls out and repeats. Louis doesn't want to overwhelm him.

Harry can feel the stretch when Louis pushes a little more of his cock after a couple of shallow thrusts. The pain is slowly starting to melt away and his legs feel like rubber. "I-I know… I know I already said it… But fuck, y-your cock is so big…" Harry grunts out, his breathing choppy and his heart beat erratic.

Louis smiles against Harry cheek, "It's a blessing and a curse…" Louis says and looks down, he's only got a little bit left until he'll be fully inside Harry and he really just wants to pound it into him, but he'd never hurt Harry. But Harry has other thoughts.

"You… You can move properly now Lou…" Harry sighs, his hand running through Louis' hair.

"You sure?" Louis asks, his hand on Harry's cock quickening its pace. "Don't wanna hurt you…"

Harry makes a whining sound and plants his feet on the floor fully and pushes back against Louis, causing all of Louis' length to slide inside of him in a hurry. "Oh, oh, fuck… Yesssssss… Fuck Louis…" The sudden movement changes the angle and has Harry seeing stars. The arm that had been holding him up gives out and his body falls back, the back of his head hitting the floor hard. He gasps and his hole clenches around Louis.

Louis' body falls a little with Harry and he holds his weight up by placing his hands on Harry's chest. When Harry's hole tightens around his cock, he feels a pang of arousal so strong in his gut. "Fuck your… Your gonna m-make me cum Harry…" Louis moves his hands down to the floor next to Harry's ribs, to keep his upper body up. Louis' hips are still, he's bottomed out inside Harry and he doesn't want this to be over already. He needs to calm himself down.

"What? Already?" Harry looks at Louis, who is completely still, head hung down and body tense.

"You're s-so fucking tight… I don't wanna--I just need a minute…" Louis breathes out.

Harry runs his hand through Louis' hair, over his neck and shoulders and down his back. Trying to sooth him. He tries to keep his body still but he can feel his asshole pulsing around Louis and he can't help it.

Pulling at Louis' neck, Harry brings his body closer till their chests touch. Harry can see Louis mentally willing himself to calm down. He runs his hand over Louis' face, over his cheeks, along his jaw, over his lips, before kissing each of those places.

Louis hums at Harry's sweetness and patience, "I'm mucking this up…" Louis drops his head on top of Harry's, their foreheads resting against one another. "N-never been inside someone bare before…"

"Feel good?" Harry asks softy, just skimming his finger tips over Louis' skin.

Louis chuckles, "Obviously… Hence the fucking unnecessary mid-sex break…" The talking is helping Louis distract himself, and his pulls out slowly, thrusting in just as slowly. Just testing the waters. Both of their breathes hitch.

"We-ll It's really starting to feel good for me…" Louis' eyes flash to Harry's, "In case you were wondering…"

Louis moves one hand up to grip at Harry's hair, he bring his mouth close to Harry's and bites at his chin before sucking a little love bite underneath. His hips work slowly, just long, deep thrusts.

Whines and hisses escapes their mouths as they start a decent rhythm. Harry lifts his hips and meets Louis' thrust every time.

"Shit Harry… F-fuck…" Louis pants out in Harry's face. It's like they're just moaning into each others mouths. "You're so good… Soooooo good--Such a good boy…"

Harry moans and his hand moves down to Louis' ass and kneads the skin there. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9us7zfmCP1qi857wo1_500.gif) "Yea, yea, so good…. Faster Lou… P-please…"

Louis moans loudly and obliges, his balls slapping against Harry's ass as his pace quickens. The drag of bare skin against skin is causing a brewing to form in Louis' lower stomach again. On every down stroke, when just the tip is inside, Harry's asshole clenches. It's going to be Louis' undoing. That and the sounds coming from Harry's mouth.

Louis leans up and grabs at Harry's hips lifting him up some so he can slide his hands under Harry's ass for leverage. The slight shift of position changes the angle Louis' cock thrusts inside Harry, causing the tip of Louis' cock to slam against Harry's prostate. White hot pleasure shoots through Harry's body. His hand tightens on Louis' ass, his eyes slip shut and filthy moans fly out of his mouth. "Oh fuck, oh fuck.. yea, yea… Right there… F-uck-k-k-k… Don't stop Lou… So good, so good..."

The rough and raspy tone of Harry's moans makes Louis' hips pick up their pace. Staying in the same position to rock up against Harry's prostate every thrust. Harry's hole is gripping onto Louis' cock so tight, its causing waves of pleasure to course through Louis' body. He's close again. He can feel that spark set off at the base of his spine.

"Louis, Louis, fucking Chr--So good Louis." Harry wraps a hand around his cock and stroke himself the same paces as Louis's thrusts. He's never felt like this in his life. The stirring in his gut is overwhelming. Every time Louis' cock knocks against Harry's prostate Harry feels pins and needles. It feels beyond amazing. Harry can't even think there's a word to describe how Louis' making him feel. He's close, he wants this to last all morning, all day… All night. He could have Louis inside him forever and be happy. But his orgasm is creeping up on him.

Sweat is dripping off Louis' face and trickling onto Harry's chest. He watches Harry's hand work up and down on his hard cock. He's trying to hold off as long as he can, but every thrust is bringing him closer and closer, he can feel his orgasm welling up inside. Harry's hand moves down to his balls, rolling them around, before his fingertips creep down to brush against his hole, where Louis is stretching him. Louis loses it…

Louis' hips stutter as his orgasm takes over his body. He doesn't even get a chance to warn Harry. His mouth falls open, a silent scream at the tip of his tongue, his eyes slip shut as waves of euphoria just wash over him. High pitched groans fly out of his mouth as cum floods Harry's insides. His hips never stop and he can already see cum dripping down his cock when he pulls out of Harry on an out stroke.

Harry grips onto Louis when he feels Louis explode inside him. It's so warm and wet and he can feel it sloshing around as Louis continues to fuck him. "It feels sooooo good…" Harry breathes. "Y-you're gonna make me cum…" Harry grabs onto his cock again, but Louis bats his hand away and wraps his own hand around Harry' cock, fisting it quickly. Harry's hips circles and buck back against Louis, he just needs something. "Harder…" Barely escapes Harry's lips and Louis snaps his hips forward, his cock colliding with Harry's prostate one last time as Louis' hand tightens its grip at Harry's cockhead. "Yea, yea… Fuck I… I…" Is all Harry gets out before every muscle locks up and tightens, cum erupts out of his cock and spatters all over Louis' fingers, all over Harry's stomach, chest and neck. He's drenched. Inside and out. His orgasm is so strong he swears he blacks out for a second. Louis fucks him through it till neither can move anymore and Louis completely topples down onto Harry's body. Both heaving like they ran a twenty mile marathon.

"Oh… My… God…" Louis groans out, trying to intake huge gulps of air. His body was on fire. He can fell himself getting soft and slip out of Harry's hole. Louis moves off of Harry a bit, his front still flush against Harry's side. The cool fabric of his duvet next to Harry on the floor feels like heaven against his heated skin.

"Fuck." Is all Harry says, one hand tangled in Louis' hair and his other arm is thrown over his face. His body is shaking as a tingling sensation passes over him. His breathing is out of control.

They stay like this for a couple minutes, just laying against each other. Their breathing syncs up and Louis smiles, he doesn't think he's ever been happier. "I love you..." Louis whispers against Harry's chest. He doesn't think he's ever loved anyone else. The feeling of happiness and home is always bursting through him when he's with Harry. It's never been that way with anyone.

Harry's arm quickly moves from his face and Harry pushes Louis back enough so he can look at him, "What?"

"I love y--"

"No, I heard you…" Harry unfocused eyes are trying to stay steady on Louis. He just got his breathing back to normal, well normal-ish, and now Louis drops this on him. This boy will be the death of him.

Louis just chuckles, the blue of his eyes starting to show again. "Then why'd you ask me to repeat my--"

"I… I love you too." Harry breathes out before rolling his bottom lip into his mouth and biting hard. He thinks he's wanted to say it since they met in the bathroom at bootcamp three years ago. No one has ever come close to making him feel like Louis has. Always excepts him, never judging him, is always there… Always there.

Louis just leans up and presses a kiss Harry's cherry red lips. "You're going to be the death of me Harry Styles." Some thoughts are meant to be said out loud.

"Funny…" Harry brings his hand up to Louis' neck, his thumb trailing along Louis' jaw, "I was just thinking the same thing about you…" It's as simple as that. Their declarations of love for each other, just as impulsive and spontaneous as the previous part of their morning.

Harry pulls Louis in and their lips meet again. This time Harry opens his mouth and taps his tongue against Louis' lips, who grants him entrance right away. [(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/b90bf32175acce2b4aec8adda0d9e973/tumblr_mk4shrd2fO1s938dno1_r1_500.gif) 

Neither hear the footsteps in the hallway before its too late…

"Oh my God!" Causes Harry and Louis to snap focus to the doorway and see three faces looking back at them. Louis has a thought to throw his duvet over their naked bodies, but the boy's have already seen and Louis' just too lazy right now. If the situation were any different he'd probably laugh out right at how Zayn, Liam and Niall are looking at them.

Zayn has a smug expression on his face, like this was bound to happen sooner or later. He just chuckles before wandering away.

"Just… Way more cock and cum then I can take at eight in the morning." Liam yells and brings the heels of his hand to his eyes, like he wishes he could get the vision out of his head. He too walks away, the direction Zayn walked in.

Niall, mouth full of Hash-browns, just raises a thumbs up to them and smiles widely. He starts to walk away, thumb still up as he walks out of the line of sight. "Couldn't make it to the bed huh?" They hear him talk through his food, and Louis' head drops on Harry's shoulder and he laughs, "Maybe next time!" They hear Zayn's voice further away call out.

They both chuckles and Louis pushes himself up till he's kneeling next to Harry, "Christ… You look wrecked…" Louis says, Harry's body is splotched red, he's got scratches and love bites forming, and he has cum all over him.

Harry leans up on his elbows and winces at the pressure against his ass. "Shit… I feel wrecked." His hips wiggle and he can feel his hole throbbing. A good throb. He can still feel Louis inside him.

"Let me see…" Louis shuffles next to him and places his hands on Harry's knees, spreading his legs a bit. He leans down till he's close enough that he can see Harry's hole. The sight makes his gut drop and his throat constrict. "Fuck…"

"What?" Harry asks, bending as much as he can to try and see himself.

Louis moves a hand down to Harry's hole and just barely brushes against the rim with his fingertip. Harry hisses and curls in on himself a little more. Harry's hole is red and pulsing, Louis' cum is still dripping out. There's a decent puddle of wetness on the carpet underneath Harry's ass. He pushes his finger into Harry slowly.

"Argh…" Harry gasps out, his head tilts back, he's so sensitive. "Lou… Wh-What--"

Louis twirls his finger a bit inside Harry before pulling it out, his finger is covered with his cum, "Shit…" Louis turns slightly to look at his clock, they have seven minutes before they have to be out the door.

Louis looks to Harry, who has a questioning look on his face, "We need to get you back in the shower Haz…" Louis stand up and offers a hand to Harry, knowing he'll need help getting up.

"What? Why?" Harry winces as Louis helps him stand up, his muscles feel like jelly and his ass is killing him. He feels wetness and reaches around, probing his hole and touching were he's dripping wet. When he brings his hand around and see his fingertips covered in cum, his breath gets caught in his throat. "Oh fuck…"

"I know, I know…" Louis says and reaches for Harry, who's eyes have darkened again. "As much as I want to play with you… We have to clean you out…" Harry gives him a questioning look, "We need to get you back in the shower Haz, you have to clean yourself out, or… Or your going to ruin your pants and jeans."

"But I want it--" Harry pouts.

"I know, but we don't have time right now… We have to be at the station..." Louis looks to the clock again, "We have six minutes to get in the shower again, get out and get dressed." Louis grabs hold of Harry's hand and starts pulling him. But Harry doesn't budge. "Haz…"

"Want you to fuck me again tonight…" Harry says, walking slowly up to Louis, till Louis' back hits the wall next to the still open door. His breath hitches at Harry's words. "Want you to lick me out after…" Harry whispers in Louis face when he gets up in Louis' space. "Wish we had time now…" Harry can still remember the feeling of Louis' tongue running over his hole. He wants it again, right now if he could have his way. Harry licks his tongue around Louis' lips and backs away. He chuckles when he see Louis' eyes closed and his body leaning forward, like its magnetically drawn to Harry.

Louis opens his eyes and sees Harry looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. "You fucker." Is all Louis says as he turns and goes to walk out the door. Harry's hand slaps his ass hard when he catches up to Louis in two strides.

 _He's gonna be the death of me…_ They both think as they enter the bathroom for the second time this morning. This time making sure to close the door.

\--

"Alright boys?" Paul asks them as soon as they get outside. Paul is standing next to the van they're all riding to the radio station in. He and Liam were discussing the plans for the day before their show tonight.

"Yea, why?" Louis asks, as he pushes Niall aways playfully, he keeps talking with food in his mouth in Louis' ear.

"Harry, you sure?" Paul directs the question to Harry, who is checking his phone next to Louis.

"Y-yea… Er… What's up?"

"Ya look at lit'le flushed? Ya feelin' okay?" Paul asks, coming up to Harry and putting his hand to Harry's forehead. Harry jerks aways and the boys laugh. Louis has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yea, Haz, you look like your burnin' up?" Zayn quips, leaning against the van.

Harry licks his lips and feels Louis' hand slip under his shirt at his lower back and glances over at Louis. "Yea… Just feelin' a bit feverish." He knocks his hip against Louis and they smile widely at each other.


End file.
